The Road To Hell Is Paved With Good Intentions
by porcelain bird
Summary: Blaine is grateful for his werewolf abilities. Especially his sense of smell. It comes in handy, especially when it comes to telling whether or not he can get his boyfriend pregnant. Mature for sex and mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Road To Hell Is Paved With Good Intentions  
>Rating: Mature for explicit sex<br>Spoilers (if any): General season two spoilers  
>Warnings (if any): Sex scenes and mentions of male pregnancy<br>Word Count: 1,767  
>Summary: Blaine is grateful for his werewolf abilities. Especially his sense of smell. It comes in handy, especially when it comes to telling whether or not he can get his boyfriend pregnant.<p>

A/N: Written for a prompt at the glee_kink_meme. The story will later include sex scenes, mentions of murder, and male pregnancy

The Road To Hell Is Paved With Good Intentions

Blaine and Kurt had been dating for two months when Kurt had revealed to Blaine that he was part cat. His mother had been a scientist fond of self experimentation, and one of her tests had gone slightly awry only days after Kurt had been conceived. Blaine remembered how nervous Kurt had been, terrified that Blaine would leave him. The knowledge has only sufficed to make Blaine love Kurt more.

Plus it totally made Kurt ten times sexier.

It also made Blaine admire Kurt more. Somehow, he managed to fit a tail into those skintight jeans that were practically spray painted onto Kurt's body. Somehow Kurt managed to style his hair so that his beautiful pointed cat's ears were hidden underneath chestnut locks.

At first Blaine had been confused on how Kurt had two sets of ears, but Kurt had embarrassedly explained that while it enhanced his hearing, it was mainly an erogenous zone. He also had to explain, as Blaine had absentmindedly been stroking his tail, that the extra appendage was also an erogenous zone, and what Blaine had been doing was the equivalent to giving Kurt a handjob. Needless to say, Blaine had continued what he had been doing.

Their first time was the one thing Blaine truly regretted. Kurt had gone into his first heat, and he had been terrified and horny. Blaine took advantage of that. He had been horny as hell, approaching his time of the month, and their first time had been quick and rough. It was pleasurable for both of them, but Kurt's heat had ended after getting fucked, and he had sobbed afterwards, essentially breaking Blaine's heart.

Shortly after that, Blaine had explained to Kurt that he was a werewolf.

Oddly enough, that seemed to fix everything, and the two were once again as close as ever, with the added bonus of sex. But Blaine had decided to do a little research about cats in heat, and had turned up some rather interesting information, information that he definitely wanted to find out the truth about.

According to his research, Blaine could get Kurt pregnant.

Well technically any guy could get Kurt pregnant, but just the thought of another guy touching Kurt had Blaine growling possessively. But the point was, Kurt could get pregnant. And for some reason, the thought of Kurt, belly swollen with Blaine's litter of...whatever they would have, managed to turn Blaine on. So much so, that the first time Blaine pictured it, he had to excuse himself to the restroom so he could stroke himself in peace.

But Blaine was determined to make that dream a reality. Being a werewolf, he had enhanced senses. But his sense of smell was the strongest. So strong, that Blaine could _smell_ when Kurt, or really anyone at that matter, could get pregnant.

It was only Kurt's second heat, but he was seventeen, and Blaine would be eighteen in a month. They were more than ready to have children. Teenagers did it all the time, and the majority of them weren't as well off as Blaine was. Well, okay, Blaine hadn't talked to Kurt at all about this, but he knew it wasn't necessary. Kurt was in heat, and horny as hell. And Blaine was determined that the pair wouldn't stop fucking until Blaine was sure he had gotten his boyfriend knocked up.

***

"Door. Door, get the door."

Blaine currently had his lips attached to Kurt's neck, one hand on the countertenor's lower back, the other groping his ass. Kurt was being held up by Blaine, his impossibly long legs wrapped around Blaine's waist.

Groping blindly behind him, Kurt's hand found the doorknob. He quickly twisted it, and the pair practically tumbled into Blaine's bedroom. Once inside, Blaine wasted no time. He literally threw Kurt onto the bed, climbing on top of the beautiful boy, looking for all the world like the fierce predator that he was.

His hazel eyes locked onto Kurt's multi colored ones, and seeing the desperation and need in Kurt's expression, Blaine quickly began shedding their clothes. He only managed to strip them of their shirts, before being distracted by Kurt's gorgeous chest. There were so many things that Blaine loved about having a part cat as a boyfriend, but one of his favorites would definitely be Kurt's chest. Instead of having just two nipples, like every boring human had, Kurt had six, like a cat. And all of them were as fun to tease.

Bending down his head, Blaine paid special attention to each of Kurt's nipples, taking them in his mouth and tugging gently, until each was hard and erect. He smirked as he heard Kurt whimper underneath him. God, he would never get tired of hearing that. Finally finished with his attention to Kurt's nipples, Blaine quickly undid the button on Kurt's skintight jeans, and pulled his briefs down with them.

Blaine knew that among other the things, seeing Kurt's beautiful cock, dark and hard, just for him, would never get old. But Blaine wanted to experiment. He would definitely be getting Kurt pregnant today, but that didn't mean they were restricted to one orgasm. Oh no, Blaine planned on pounding Kurt until he couldn't walk the next day. It would be absolutely fantastical. But for now, Blaine wanted to see exactly how little he had to do to make Kurt come.

Wetting his hand slightly with saliva, Blaine reached behind Kurt and began stroking his long silky tail, eliciting a moan from the countertenor. His strokes were long and sure, and Blaine began varying pressure and speed as Kurt began panting underneath him.

"Bla-Bl-oh god-oh Blaine, Bl-"

Kurt's manicured fingernails began scrabbling at Blaine's chest, leaving long white marks on the otherwise tanned skin. Blaine could see the desperation in Kurt's eyes, and while normally he would prolong the foreplay, it was far from over.

Blaine reached up to Kurt's head, and with his free hand, he began playing with Kurt's soft, delicate cat-like ears. As soon as he did, Kurt's hips immediately thrusted upwards, a sinful moan escaping his lips. Blaine smirked, and quickly removed his lips from Kurt's, ignoring the whine of protest. He moved up towards Kurt's cat ears, and without any warning, began lightly tracing the sensitive skin on the inside of Kurt's ears with his tongue.

The boy underneath him froze, and then bucked upwards, shrieking out as Blaine abused one of his most sensitive spots with his tongue. Blaine was slightly nervous at first. He had never done this before, and he didn't know how Kurt would-oh hel_lo_. Kurt was coming in long, pearly white strings.

Abandoning Kurt's ears and tail, Blaine moved down and began licking Kurt off, making sure to get every last drop from his chest and cock. As Blaine finally looks back up at Kurt, he sees that his boyfriend is staring at him with shining, lust filled eyes, albeit a little sleepily.

"B-Blaine, you barely even touched me!" Kurt gasped out in wonder. Blaine smirked. He was just that fucking awesome. Kurt moved his hand down, as if to jerk Blaine off, but Blaine's wrist instantly snapped out and caught Kurt's. The blue eyed boy looked at him in surprise, but Blaine simply smirked.

"Oh don't worry Kurt, I'm not done."

Blaine's voice was low and sultry, and though he knew Kurt was surprised, he didn't bother to pause his actions. Reaching across to the nightstand, Blaine quickly grabbed some lube, and slicked his fingers with it. Kurt's asshole was self lubricated, but it was still a little dry. Without warning, Blaine slid a finger into Kurt, and the brunette let out a cry, a mixture of pleasure and pain. Blaine knew that Kurt was oversensitive, but he also knew that Kurt would enjoy every moment of it.

Blaine continued to tease Kurt with his fingers, and he noticed Kurt getting hard again. When Blaine was sure that Kurt was prepped and ready, he poised his cock at Kurt's entrance, and slid easily in, aided by Kurt's wet hole, and the lube. Kurt shrieked once again, and Blaine waited until he gave the go ahead. Unable to resist, Blaine began whispering to Kurt, wrapped up in his own pleasure. As he thrusted in and out, he began telling Kurt exactly what he was thinking.

"Oh god Kurt, oh god, nfg, so fucking hot-you have no idea. Oh god, you'll look so hot with your belly swollen. Of f-FUCK KURT!"

Blaine cried out in ecstasy as Kurt slammed his hips upwards as Blaine thrusted down, the friction amazing. Kurt was now rock hard, and Blaine loved that he could do that to his boyfriend. He loved knowing that he could turn Kurt to putty in his talented hands. Deciding to give Kurt another release before he continued on, Blaine reached up and squeezed Kurt's hard member, instantly rewarded with more of Kurt's come.

But this time Blaine didn't stop to lick Kurt off. This time, Blaine didn't stop at all. He could see the tiredness in Kurt's eyes, see the pain from the oversensitivity, but he also saw the blissed out expression, the completely pliant boy underneath him. Blaine had completely unhinged him, and seeing his boyfriend so debauched made him moan with pleasure.

Blaine continued thrusting into the hot, tight, wet cavern of Kurt, making sure to slam into Kurt's prostate with each thrust. Kurt had become completely incoherent, stuttering moans and nonsense. Blaine began talking fervently again, feeling himself come closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh god Kurt, you'll look so perfect, and my seed will be inside you, and they'll be beautiful, beautiful as you, with your eyes, and oh god, KURT!"

Somehow, Kurt had managed to rake his hands seductively down Blaine's chest, even in his blissed out state. Unable to hold it together any longer, Blaine slammed into Kurt's prostate with a scream, bringing Kurt with him as they tumbled over the edge together. Blaine made sure to keep his cock buried balls deep in Kurt for at least five minutes. He needed Kurt to get pregnant. Finally, after he was sure that the marathon round of sex had gotten his boyfriend knocked up, Blaine pulled out of Kurt, both of them wincing as he did so.

As he pulled out, the two of them found themselves in a sticky mess, but Blaine didn't really care. However, when Kurt reached out blindly, sleepily calling, "B-Blaine. C'mere. I wanna cuddle," Blaine quickly complied. Kurt enjoyed their post sex cuddling almost as much as the actual sex. Ignoring the mess and smell of sex, Blaine wrapped Kurt in his arms and murmured how their babies would look, as the pair drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Road To Hell Is Paved With Good Intentions  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Mature for explicit sex  
><strong>Spoilers (if any<strong>): General season two spoilers  
><strong>Warnings (if any):<strong> Sex scenes and mentions of male pregnancy  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2,298  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Blaine is grateful for his werewolf abilities. Especially his sense of smell. It comes in handy, especially when it comes to telling whether or not he can get his boyfriend pregnant.

**A/N:** Written for a prompt at the glee_kink_meme. The story will later include sex scenes, mentions of murder, and male pregnancy 

It was two and a half weeks before Kurt finally began noticing anything. When he called Blaine one morning, obviously sick, the curly headed boy had immediately driven to the nearest drug store in excitement. Along with the pregnancy test, he had purchased some green tea as well, Kurt's favorite.

He had quickly proceeded to park his car at school, and then run to Kurt's house. Blaine was boy nearly as fast as he was on a full moon, but he was still faster than the average human. So it was less than five minutes before he had arrived.

Deciding it was best if Burt Hummel did not know that his son's boyfriend was skipping school to spend time with his boyfriend, he quickly scaled the tree, and slipped through the open window of Kurt's room.

He didn't see the blue eyed boy anywhere, but the mystery was quickly solved when Blaine heard the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. Moving quickly, Blaine managed to dash into the bathroom, just as Kurt lifted his head from the white toilet bowl. Blaine swiftly flushed the toilet of its contents, and dropped to his knees beside his boyfriend.

Kurt looked up at him in surprise. "Blaine? What are you doing here?" Blaine smiled, and pulled Kurt into his lap. "I came to take care of my sick boyfriend."

Instead of relaxing, Kurt tensed, and began fiddling with his hair. "I look like hell." He croaked, and Blaine chuckled. "You look like you always do, sexy as hell." Kurt made a face at his boyfriend. "I really hope I don't look like this on a day to day basis."

Blaine smiled indulgently, and began stroking Kurt's hair. As the rough texture of Blaine's hand ran over Kurt's delicate ears, perched on the top of his head, the porcelain skinned boy let out a moan, and began snuggling back into Blaine's chest.

The werewolf couldn't help but revel in the moment. Yes, he loved having sex with Kurt, yes, he adored their throes of passion, but more than anything, he absolutely loved just holding his boyfriend. When Kurt was in his arms, Blaine felt like he would never let go, like the countertenor would never escape. It was moments like these that Blaine felt truly at home.

But of course, the moment had to end. The pregnancy test was ever present in Blaine's mind, and he began to shift around. Trying to form the words in his head, so he didn't sound like an idiot when he spoke them, he finally voiced his thoughts aloud.

"Kurt, can you do something for me?"

The brunette looked at him oddly, and smiled, absentmindedly running his hand up and down the smooth flesh of Blaine's hand. "Of course. I'll do anything for you Blaine, you know that." Blaine inhaled deeply, and drew the package from his hoodie pocket. 

"Will you take this test for me?"

Kurt squinted, trying to read the package's label, and when he finally did, he froze. Blaine had to be joking, right? Because he was currently holding a pregnancy test, which were for girls, and Kurt was most certainly not a girl, and why the hell did Blaine have a pregnancy test?

Letting out a nervous chuckle Kurt spoke, trying and failing not to let his nerves show. "Um, Blaine, I hardly think I need to take that. Considering I'm a guy, and can't get pregnant, I already know what the results will be. Are you sure you aren't delusional?"

Blaine sighed. In retrospect, he probably should have talked this over with Kurt first. This was going to be trickier than he thought. "But you're part cat. And as you know, I'm a werewolf. I can…smell when girls…and you can, well, get pregnant. And, um, you were emitting pretty strong scents, a few weeks ago, y'know, when you were in heat."

Blaine had been reduced to mumbling, and was currently scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Somehow he had pictured this all going much better in his head, but looking down at Kurt, who was currently gaping up at him, Blaine knew he had made a mistake. Oh god, he was screwed.

"Y-you tried to get me p-pregnant? I can get pregnant? I might be pregnant? Oh my god, what-what the fuck? I don't-I don't even, oh fucking hell, give me that!"

Kurt quickly snatched the package out of Blaine's hands, and pushed the teenage werewolf out the door, mumbling under his breath the entire time. The bathroom door was quickly slammed, and Blaine sat on the floor against it, counting off the time.

It was only three minutes. Right? It shouldn't be that long. Why was it taking so long, it shouldn't be this long. Surely it had been more than a few minutes, this was taking forever! Why couldn't this just hurry up and Kurt would-

The door suddenly opened, and a dazed looking Kurt emerged. He slid down onto the ground next to Blaine, who was currently biting his lip. He didn't want to pressure his boyfriend, but he desperately wanted to know.

Sensing that, Kurt turned his glazed over blue eyes onto Blaine, and whispered in a shocked tone of wonder, "I'm pregnant."

Blaine couldn't stop the immediate smile from spreading across his face, and he knew his eyes were alight with wonder. But then remembering that his boyfriend had been less than pleased Blaine quickly toned down his excitement. Hesitantly, he reached a hand out to Kurt.

"Kurt baby, are-are you mad at me? I know I should have asked you, I-I just wanted you to get pregnant so badly. But I wasn't thinking about how selfish I was being." Blaine hung his head slightly, eyes downcast, looking for all the world like a depressed puppy. Kurt sighed.

"No, I'm not mad at you Blaine. I should be though." Kurt grumbled, albeit good naturedly. "You should have at least told me I could get pregnant. Actually, scratch that, my dad should have told me. Actually, never mind, I don't even want to think about that awkward conversation."

Both Blaine and Kurt shuddered, remembering the excruciating talk they had been put through when Burt had seen them making out.

"How am I going to tell him that I've been having sex, and now am pregnant?" Kurt moaned, and then suddenly retained the dazed look once again.

"Pregnant. Blaine, I'm pregnant. Oh my god, Blaine, we're going to have a baby!"

Blaine leaned down, pressing the side of his face against Kurt's still flat stomach, ignoring his boyfriend's confusion. After leaving his head there for a moment, he popped back up again, and grinned widely at Kurt.

"Not one baby. Six." Blaine said proudly. "Damn, forget about Puckerman, I knocked my boyfriend up with six in one go!"

Kurt's eyes had widened to the size of saucers. "S-s-six? O-oh god, Blaine, tell me you're joking. Oh my god, six babies? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my fucking god!"

Blaine was suddenly nervous again, and pulled Kurt back into his lap, stroking his cat ears, which always calmed him down slightly. "Kurt, it's going to be okay. I promise. I have plenty of money, and my parents are never around. Besides, we've got awesome friends, and unlike a lot of teen parents out there, we are-"

"Creatures that aren't supposed to exist?"

"Actually in love. We have plans for after college, and I've already made plans. Do you really think I would try to knock you up with no plans at all? I've researched it slightly, and I averaged a human and cat pregnancy. It should be about twenty four weeks before you give birth, and by then it will be summer. Next year we'll be seniors, and since we only have three required classes, we can stagger babysitting. It will all work out Kurt, I promise."

Blaine pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's soft hair. Kurt sighed, and leaned back into Blaine's chest, taking his hand in his own. "Okay Blaine. I believe you. I trust you."

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, until Burt Hummel entered the room. He glanced warily at his son who was currently sitting in his boyfriend's lap. Burt didn't trust Blaine, and he certainly didn't trust Blaine with Kurt. Werewolves and cats just didn't mix.

"Hey Blaine. Shouldn't you be at school? It's great that you want to take care of Kurt and all, but I wouldn't want you catching anything from Kurt." Actually, Burt just didn't want Blaine around Kurt. Though maybe if he got sick, he couldn't spend as much time with his son.

"Actually Dad, I'm fairly sure pregnancy isn't something you can catch. You have to have sex to do that, and while I haven't figured out yet if Blaine can get pregnant like I apparently can, we won't be having sex for a while."

Burt paused, trying to comprehend the sentence his son had just uttered, while trying not to go into cardiac arrest again. However, seeing Blaine fucking Anderson pouting at Kurt when his son mentioned withholding sex, something they weren't even supposed to be doing, it sent Burt over the edge.

"BLAINE ANDERSON YOU WILL NEVER BE ALONE WITH MY SON AGAIN!"

"Oh my god, that is so fucking hot."

Two weeks before Kurt's due date, he could be found alone in his room with both the door and the window locked, lying naked on his bed, as his equally naked boyfriend paid special attention to his swollen stomach. Burt Hummel's threats of dismembering Blaine's genitals were merely whispers in their minds.

"You're insane." Kurt grumbled. "I look like a fucking whale."

His stomach had swollen as in any pregnancy, and while it was not nearly as noticeable as a normal human pregnancy, he no longer had the lean, slim figure he once had before. He was pleased to be carrying Blaine's babies of course, but he did not like letting his appearance go.

"And you're blind." Blaine gasped out, finally removing his mouth from Kurt's belly. He adored the feeling of the expanded stomach. It was just amazing, knowing that underneath that skin was the result of Kurt and Blaine's love. Something they had made together.

True to his word, Burt Hummel had not let the pair alone since learning of Kurt's pregnancy. He had attempted to strangle Blaine at first, but the fact that Blaine was a werewolf, combined with a pregnant Kurt launching himself in between the two had halted Burt's path.

But he certainly hadn't made things easier for the pair. The only keeping Burt from demanding that Kurt and Blaine break up was the fact that Blaine had gotten Kurt pregnant. Burt wouldn't be so cruel as to demand that Kurt couldn't be with the man who impregnated him, or keep Blaine away from his children.

However, the two hadn't had sex in nearly four months, and Blaine was seriously starting to think he would die of sexual frustration. But he knew Kurt had it worse. Being pregnant, and a hormonal teenage guy to boot, he was horny as hell. Blaine knew for a fact that Kurt jerked off before and after hanging out with Blaine. He could smell it, and it often made him hard just thinking about it.

So as he began kissing Kurt passionately, hands digging into Kurt's hair, he muttered against his boyfriend's lips, "We're having sex. We're having sex right now."

Kurt quickly dug his nails into Blaine's skin, scratching at his muscular arms. "Yes, yes, yes! Oh god, Blaine I need you in me, like months ago. Please, please, please!"

Hearing Kurt so desperate and needy caused a low growl to rumble in Blaine's chest. He quickly flipped Kurt over, hands roaming over his boyfriend's exposed skin. He began kissing Kurt's neck fiercely, and in between kisses, managed to mutter, "Want you to ride me."

Kurt froze, and for a second Blaine thought he had gone too far, but then Kurt began to attack his lips. "Hell yes." He breathed, and it went straight to Blaine's cock. Groaning loudly, he grabbed Kurt's hips, sure to leave bruises.

Suddenly, before he knew it, Kurt was impaling himself on Blaine's cock. They both gasped out, a few tears leaking out from Kurt's eyes. Since Kurt took after a cat and self lubricated it didn't hurt too badly, but it was still kind of dry, and Kurt had to get used to the feeling. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kurt began to move.

Blaine was suddenly moaning and arching into Kurt, as his boyfriend began rolling his hips. Holy hell, he hadn't even thought it was possible to feel this good. Blaine was gasping and moaning, joining Kurt's delicious noises. They were creating a symphony of sound, thank god Burt was out of the house.

It had been so long since they had touched each other liked this, been so intimate. Blaine knew he was close, but he wanted Kurt to come first. Removing one of his hands, he reached up and began to stroke Kurt's rock hard cock. That was all it took before Kurt was coming between them in spurts. Feeling Kurt's tight muscles constrict around his cock was too much, and Blaine was coming seconds later.

Reveling in the post sex high, Blaine quickly drew Kurt to him and embraced him, cuddling before the two nodded off to sleep under the covers, without bothering to clean up the mess. It was hours before either of them woke up to the sound of Burt's voice.

"I SWEAR TO GOD BLAINE ANDERSON I WILL CUT OFF YOUR DICK IF YOU CANNOT KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the final installment of TRTHIPWGI! I hope you like it! Thank you for all your kind reviews, it really means a lot to me!**

"FUCK YOU BLAINE ANDERSON!"

"I thought that was what got us here dear-OW THAT FUCKING HURT!"

Blaine was rubbing two red spots on his skin, from both the Hummel men. To be honest, Kurt's slap hurt worse than Burt's. But then again, he was giving birth to Blaine's six children, so he probably had a lot of pent up rage. Not that it was exactly pent up. He was taking it all out on Blaine.

Okay, so maybe it was Blaine's fault. But so what if he impregnated Kurt? This was hurting him too! Mainly because Kurt was squeezing his hand so hard he was positive that it would fall off. "Come on Kurt, you just have to push."

"I HAVE BEEN PUSHING FOR THE PAST EIGHT FUCKING HOURS!"

"And you've done wonderfully so far dear." Carole interjected, shooting Blaine a glare of death. Blaine nodded, gesturing to where Brittany was currently taking care of the other five kitty babies. Kurt had wanted to hold them, but the first five had all come so quickly, one after another.

"Yeah Kurt, you're doing amazing. It's just this little bastard who's proving to be as stubborn as you are."

Kurt suddenly slapped the back of Blaine's head. "Ow!" He cried, glaring reproachfully at his boyfriend.

"DON'T CALL YOUR SON A BASTARD, YOU ASS!"

Blaine sighed. He was a teenager, he was no good at this birth coaching thing. Maybe he should have rethought this whole plan. But then suddenly with a scream their final son pushed his way out of Kurt's temporary birth canal, and Brittany wordlessly handed a sobbing Kurt his son, his skin still matted down with blood and the placenta. Kurt began wiping it off, and his eyes, bright with residue tears, fell upon one of his sons.

Blaine climbed onto the bed next to Kurt, and silently looked at their son. He was finally speechless, stunned by the wonder and beauty. The baby was the largest by far, and had tiny brown ears peaking up from dark curls, complete with a brown tail. In fact, all of their children had inherited Kurt's feline anatomy.

"We need names," Blaine spoke, and Kurt nodded. Brittany handed them each of their children, and the pair of young men gazed at each one, coming up with the perfect names, an unspoken agreement between the two.

Finally Zachary Michael, Rebecca Lee, Tyler Stephen, Liam Thomas, Stephanie Lynn, and Carlie Anne were named and awake, and the entourage of Kurt's family plus Brittany had left the room, leaving the new parents alone.

Tomorrow the rest of the world would come and see their unique, special children, but today Blaine and Kurt got to enjoy their babies, and each other. Suddenly the babies began whining, almost in unison. Blaine looked around wildly, confusion on his face. "What's wrong? Do they need to be changed? Are they okay? Should I call your dad?"

Kurt simply chuckled, remaining calm. He began to remove his shirt, and Blaine simply freaked out even further. "What the hell Kurt? Our babies are sick/injured/hurt and you want to have sex? Oh my god, we're going to be horrible parents! We're about to have sex in the wake of our children's agony!"

"Blaine, kindly shut the fuck up." Kurt said tiredly, and Blaine promptly did so. Kurt was never one for swearing, but he must still be sore from giving birth. Six times. "We're not having sex. Besides, if I was taking off my shirt for that, you wouldn't have to say yes you know."

"But you know I can never say no to sex with you!" Blaine whined. "So why are you taking off your shirt again? I mean, not that I don't enjoy the view, but shouldn't we figure out what to do with our children?"

Kurt sighed. "They're hungry. And don't pretend like you haven't noticed that my chest is no longer flat." He grumbled a bit about that, something about feeling like a girl. And okay, Blaine had noticed that the areas around Kurt's nipples seemed a little swollen as of late, but Blaine was gay. It wasn't like he looked at naked girls, he had never seen naked breasts, for which he was grateful. Kurt breastfeeding was not the first thing that jumped to his mind.

But holy hell, now that it was in there, Blaine couldn't get it out.

"Blaine, I need you to help me get the kids to me." Kurt said, lying on his side, and arranging Zachary, Stephanie and Tyler so that they had perfect access to the three nipples closest to the sheets. Blaine took the other three children and arranged them vertically, and they immediately puckered their lips and began sucking.

Blaine took in the sight, and after a few moments, quietly asked, "How does it feel?" Kurt bit his lip, and looked at Blaine. "Weird. I mean it doesn't hurt or anything. It just feels weird. A little…degrading almost though. But I don't mind too much."

That bothered Blaine. Because the sight in front of him was so damn adorable, it shouldn't make Kurt feel bad. As soon as their children finished, and began nodding off, Kurt and Blaine placed them gently in the cribs Burt had made for them. They were going to go back and personalize them, but that was a job for another day.

As the finished, Blaine quickly scooped Kurt up, and placed him on the bed. He covered Kurt's body with his, and without warning, he plunged his hand into Kurt's pants.

"Bla-Blaine, what?" Kurt gasped out, shocked at the sudden stimulation, but growing hard all the same.

"Kurt, do you feel this? Are you getting hard? Are you responding to me?"

Kurt was almost positive Blaine had lost his mind. "You've not lost your feeling Blaine, you know I am." He bit out irritably. The pain from giving birth was still fresh in his mind, and his lower half. If Blaine thought he was getting sex, he was sorely mistaken. "Now I'm really not in the mood for sex, so why don't you just move your hand-"

"Kurt, giving birth does not make you a girl. Breastfeeding our children does not make you a woman. You are very much a man, and this proves it." Blaine dragged his hand down Kurt's erect cock, and the countertenor shuddered. "I know you're too sore for sex, but just let me blow you? Please?"

The brunette sighed, before nodding. He would probably forget it but-oh. Oh, oh, _oh_. Blaine's tongue on Kurt's shaft felt really good actually. Why had he been opposed to this again? Blaine removed his tongue from Kurt's cock, ignoring the whine he received in response, and moved past his length to his balls. Taking his balls in his mouth, Kurt tossed his head back and moaned.

"Blaine, please." He whimpered. Blaine smirked. "Whatever happened to not being in the mood for sex?" He asked, purposely being insolent. Kurt glared at him, and smacked the back of his head. "I swear to god Blaine, if you don't wrap your mouth around my dick in about two seconds, I will leave you, and you will be left to care for six kitten children on your own."

Blaine smirked, but he did not doubt Kurt's threat, so he bent his head and took Kurt's length in his mouth. Kurt moaned above him, and waited for Blaine to get used to the unusual fullness in his mouth. After relaxing his gag reflex, Blaine moved forwards, swallowing Kurt whole, a feat within itself. Kurt tossed his head back so far he hit the headboard, but he didn't care. Blaine was so good at this, it would only take a little thing-oh suddenly Blaine was humming around Kurt's cock, and he lost it.

Blaine sucked Kurt dry, allowing Kurt's sweet cum to slide down his throat. He felt Kurt's body go lax, and the beautiful boy beneath him panted. Blaine licked the excess cum off his lips, and tucked Kurt back into his boxers and sweatpants. He then crawled up next to Kurt, and laid with him. Kurt tucked his head sleepily beneath Blaine's arm and mumbled, "Tomorrow we're using a condom when we have sex."

Blaine smiled into Kurt's soft hair, but his peaceful thoughts were once again disturbed by Burt Hummel.

"THERE WILL BE NOTHING TO PUT A CONDOM ON SEEING AS I'M GOING TO CHOP OFF ANDERSON'S DICK!"


End file.
